


31 декабря

by WTF Kumys 2021 (fandom_Kumys_2018)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Kumys%202021
Summary: Дедушка плохого не посоветует.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 17
Kudos: 42
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Kumys 2021: тексты от G до PG-13





	31 декабря

Найти, где отмечать Новый год, Юрке раз плюнуть. Серьезно. Ангелам только намекни — любой тусняк организуют, любой движ как по заказу, только бы Юрочке понравилось. Допустим, Юрочка не самоубийца, чтобы просить свой фанклуб о чем-то подобном, но факт остается фактом: все устроят, наизнанку вывернутся, только бы Юрочке угодить. Впрочем, в пизду.

Можно напроситься в гости к этим, которые Никифоров-Кацуки и которые как раз в Питер нагрянули, на каникулы. Юрка мог бы, из вредности. Останавливает одно: они ведь, суки, рады будут. Искренне. А Юрка не настолько Дед Мороз, чтоб Витьке радость приносить. Юрке из сказочных персонажей ближе всего Гринч. Проблема с русско-японским альянсом в том, что они и Гринчу обрадуются. Может, им в Ю-Топии в кацудон эльфийской пыли подсыпали и с тех пор оба под кайфом? Впрочем, пофиг.

Милка тоже без вопросов нашла бы компанию, куда Юрка впишется и даже лишним себя чувствовать не будет. Словом, нет у Юрки проблем с тем, где праздник встретить. Просто…

Елка в углу реденькая, лучше у продавца не осталось, но исправно пахнет хвоей и даже смолой, если принюхаться. Даже шишка кривая за одну из веток цепляется. Игрушки разномастные: старые — те, что дед бережет, простые стеклянные шары с мишурой, бусы из стекляруса, зверушки на прищепках, пластиковая звезда с лампочкой внутри — вообще не новогодняя, скорее кремлевская. Другая часть — из тех, что Юрке лично дарили или он сам покупал по случаю: расписанные вручную, роскошные или, наоборот, стильно монохромные, черные или белые, с броскими надписями, с лаконично-многозначительными рисунками, арт-объекты, а не игрушки. Эклектика, сказала Милка, увидев однажды на фотке эту чудо-елку. Винегрет, припечатал Никифоров. А Юрке пофиг. Юрке нравится. Это их с дедом и Потей елка. Это их Новый год, их оливье и пирожки, их традиции. Делиться этим Юрка не намерен, а на чужие мнения срать хотел. Все как всегда, то есть.

— Напишешь кому-нибудь, Юр? — громко спрашивает дед. Он сидит в очках за кухонным столом и подписывает открытки. От руки, прям ручкой, шариковой. Это тоже традиция. Каждый год дед рассылает такие открытки друзьям и приятелям. А их немало. Юрка внимания как-то не обращал, а потом случайно увидел цифру дедовых друзей в «Одноклассниках» и охренел. Дед пишет, конечно, не каждому, но многим из них.

— Дед, — начинает Юрка знакомый разговор, — ты же с интернетом на «ты», не прибедняйся. Ну поздравь в скайпе, в ленте. Быстро и надежно, а не как Почта России.

— Не то, — тянет негромко дед, поглощенный своим делом, — не то, Юрочка. Не созданы мы… для легких путей…

Юрка песню с детства помнит — точнее, одну эту строчку. Она как раз про них с дедом. Юрка давно уже в курсе, что они с дедом всегда вдвоем, а пути у них всегда…. заковыристые.

— Ну что? — дед смотрит поверх очков. — Дать одну?

И Юрка вдруг вспоминает, что действительно мог бы кое-кому написать.

— Ладно, — говорит он, — давай. Будем вместе фигней страдать.

Когда он устраивается напротив, дед протягивает вторую ручку. Вот же… будто заранее знал, что Юрка согласится.

— Чо писать-то? — минуты три помаявшись, спрашивает Юрка.

— Так что хочешь, — серьезно отвечает дед. — В том и смысл, Юрочка. Пиши то, что действительно хочешь сказать этому человеку. От руки врать труднее. Честнее выходит вроде. Понимаешь?

— Ну ты скажешь, дед, — хмыкает Юрка. И быстро выводит: «Привет, Бек! Не ожидал? Это меня дед уговорил, он всегда открытки шлет. В общем, поздравляю тебя с Новым годом и…».

Почему-то разговор в скайпе или переписка в чате усилий не требуют вовсе: какое там, успеть бы все пересказать и обо всем расспросить. А тут слова не идут, Юрка грызет ручку в поисках вдохновения, но это быстро надоедает, и он строчит, не задумываясь.

«…желаю тебе обязательно взять золото в этом году, хотя нет, золото я тебе не отдам, но мы за него честно поборемся. Главное, чтобы тебя не обходили никакие… — Юрка успевает пресечь чуть не начатое «ебучие», — …канадцы, и не засуживали всякие идиоты, потому что в Барселоне тебя явно засудили, и не спорь, мне видней, Джей-Джей откатал хуже тебя, объективно, и насрать, сколько он в произвольной за компоненты набрал, откатал он хреново, и давать медаль за такое катание херь полнейшая. Поэтому…».

— Дед, а что делать, если место кончилось? — растерянно спрашивает он через минуту.

— Пиши где есть, — отвечает дед. — И экономь, пиши главное.

Легко сказать — главное. А что главное-то? Ну вот катание, но про него Юрка уже все написал. Дед еще и Потя, но про них Юрка и так каждый вечер рассказывает.

Еще вот Питер за окном.

«У нас красиво, — строчит Юрка на левой стороне открытки-раскладушки, пронумеровав странички кривыми единицей и двойкой, для верности. — Не верь, что в Питере погода паскудная. То есть так и есть, но тут все равно очень красиво. Я бы тебе показал самые лучшие места. Ну, если бы у тебя что-то перемкнуло в голове и ты променял бы неделю каникул с байком и диджейским пультом на очередной самолет и блуждание по питерской слякоти».

Вот, даже поэтично получилось. Юрка вспоминает строгую стрижку и серьезные глаза Отабека и не может представить, как у того что-то там перемкнет. Надо показать, что это прикол, ща…

— Дед, а как тут смайлик-то поставить?

— А никак, Юрочка, — усмехается дед. — Словами описывай.

— Ну щаз, ага, — бурчит Юрка, рисуя кривоватую, но несомненно ухмыляющуюся рожицу. Вот, так хорошо. И все понятно — Юрка шутит. Хотя, если честно, он бы не прочь прогуляться, пусть хоть камни с неба… Но только если с Отабеком.

«В общем, с праздником тебя, хорошо отметить и чтобы год был удачным», — быстро дописывает Юрка. — Все! А что в конце писать? Тут же подпись типа надо?

— Надо, — подтверждает дед. — Это тебе не чат.

— И какую? Ты вот че пишешь?

— По-разному, Юрочка. Разным людям — по-разному. Кому — «с наилучшими пожеланиями», кому — «с уважением», а кому — «с любовью».

— Да-а? И кому это ты там «с любовью» пишешь?!

— Много будешь знать, Юрочка…

— Да, я в курсе.

Дед у него классный. И Потька. И Яков. И даже Лилия с Милкой. Ну и Отабек, само собой. Про пожелания не годится, слишком официально. «С уважением» — это вот к Фельцману как раз. А Отабеку что, с любовью? Хотя праздник ведь, традиции, нормально, наверное. Он же его на самом деле любит. Как друга. При мысли о Беке в груди теплеет. Эх, вот бы правда увидеться. Неважно, в Питере или в Алматы, да хоть на Северном полюсе. Они и там бы не замерзли.

У него даже адрес есть. Они еще в Барселоне обменялись, так, на всякий случай.

Юрка запечатывает открытку в конверт и отдает деду — отправить вместе с другими. Интересно, к весне хоть дойдет? Юрка понятия не имеет, сколько добирается до адресата обычное письмо. Но все равно на душе хорошо.

— Дед, давай печь пирожки? Да не на Новый год, конечно, неделя еще. Просто так. Давай, а?

Почему-то пирожки тоже напоминают об Отабеке. Может, потому, что горячие.

* * *

Тридцать первого декабря настроение у Юрки приподнятое. Хотя Бек все еще не получил послание — Юрка не сказал, что отправил открытку, это типа сюрприз, но теперь каждое утро ждет реакции Бека, однако почта не спешит радовать. А сегодня Бек и вовсе «абонент недоступен». Наверняка мотается по городу, докупает что-нибудь забытое, так всегда бывает, Юрке вот тоже придется еще за молоком бежать. А может, столы накрывают или что у них там, дастархан? Если они для троих — с учетом Потьки — весь вечер готовили, то в большой семье, наверное, вообще не присесть. Хорошо, если Бек к полуночи в чат выберется. Юрка и не претендует, понятно же — семья. А они и после наговорятся. Будут есть мандарины, каждый у себя, но все равно будто вместе, и трепаться обо всем на свете. Лучше Нового года и не надо, думает Юрка. Хорошо, что у него Бек есть, ох как хорошо. Жалко, что открытка не успела.

Темнеет рано и быстро, Юрка включает гирлянды, звезду и все думает, думает о том, какой хороший все же был год. И медали, и взрослый чемпионат, и травм ни одной. И Бек, самое главное, Бек. Чего еще хотеть?

— Юр, открой, — просит дед из кухни. Соседка тетьЗина каждый Новый год забывает купить бенгальские огни и просит у них. У Юрки даже привычка выработалась брать лишнюю пачку. Традиция, думает Юрка, без вопросов распахивая дверь, и ухмылка застывает на губах.

— Бек?!..

— Юр. — Отабек непривычно смущенный и какой-то не уверенный в правильности своего присутствия у этой двери. — Я получил твою открытку. И понял, что ответить так же красиво никак не успею. Если только лично. Ну и вот…

— Как ты в предновогоднюю неделю билет-то добыл? — поражается Юрка. — И с семьей не отметишь, и вообще…

А потом до него наконец доходит суть происходящего, и он напрыгивает на Отабека, обхватывая руками и ногами, повисая на нем всеми сорока семью тощими килограммами.

— Бе-е-е-ек!!!

— Я знаю, что без предупреждения не принято…

Юрка не слушает, тащит за руку, кричит вглубь квартиры:

— Деда, Бек прилетел! Представляешь?!!

Дед выходит навстречу, вытирая полотенцем руки, улыбается.

— Здравствуй, Отабек. Рад тебя видеть. — И Юрке: — Молодец, Юрочка, хорошо, видать, написал.

Юрка слышит, но не понимает ни слова, улыбается как сумасшедший, руку Отабека не отпускает — вдруг исчезнет, вдруг новогодний морок.

Не морок.

За полночь, дед уже спит, обожравшаяся Потька дремлет в кресле, а они сидят на диване и лениво жуют мандарины, которые уже не лезут, но почему-то надо. Телевизор моргает — звук вырублен в ноль, кто-то мельтешит на экране. Звезда на елке светится теплым красным.

— Бек, — тихонько спрашивает уставший и разомлевший Юрка, роняя голову на спинку дивана, — вот как ты так?.. Я даже не думал, что возможно. Это чудо от Деда Мороза, да? Он тоже твой родственник?

— Нет, — серьезным шепотом отвечает Бек. — Ты там написал, в конце…

— Что? — не помнит Юрка.

Отабек смотрит на него темным взглядом, по лицу пробегают разноцветные пятна. Красиво. До сбитого дыхания.

— С любовью… — говорит Бек почти без звука, но Юрка понимает. И все остальное понимает как-то сразу, в один миг. И принимает как должное. Только легкое удивление: как же раньше-то не понял, почему тупил. Конечно же, «с любовью», только так…

— Да, — кивает он так же беззвучно, тянется навстречу. — Я… Ты…

У Бека вкус мандаринов. Юрка думает, что у него, наверно, тоже. Губы пощипывает, и пальцы, и по всей коже пузырьками, и в голове будто тысячи крошечных мандариновых взрывов.

А потом никаких больше мыслей. Только терпко и сладко.


End file.
